ABSTRACT. The State University of New York at Binghamton (Binghamton University, BU) will continue our long-term successful affiliation with Westchester Community College (WCC), Onondaga Community College (OCC) and Monroe Community College (MCC) in the State University of New York (SUNY) Upstate Bridges to the Baccalaureate Program which has under-represented (UR) student transfer (88%) and baccalaureate degree completion rates (86%) much greater the national average (39% transfer rate; 59% degree completion) and the New York State degree completion rate (59% overall and 45% for URM). Our long-term success is based on a partnership that successfully prepares UR students to take part in the biomedical educational and research enterprise (69.5% of our students earn baccalaureate STEM degrees). However, we believe that we can improve upon our success by intensifying our efforts on educational/career planning, selectively expanding the summer research internship at BU, keeping Bridge?s scholars that transfer invested in the culture of science through a specially designed course and the creation of stronger peer and alumni networks that includes online methodologies. The following three AIMs outline our revised plan: (1) Increase the overall UR student interest, awareness and engagement in science education and careers at the partner Community Colleges. To build interest and awareness in science, CC and BU faculty will cooperatively participate in an online ?Science Club? aimed at UR CC science majors. In addition, the grant will fund the offering of supplementary math and science skills development at the CC to improve UR students? science preparedness; (2) Reinforce our outstanding transfer rate of Bridges scholars to four-year programs in the sciences by enhancing the broad scientific knowledge and skill set of our Bridges scholars. This will be accomplished by an 5-week (optional limited number of 3- week extensions) rigorous program of individual educational/career planning, instruction on the scientific method, and faculty-mentored summer research experience at BU. We plan to increase transfer rates from 88% to 92% among Bridges scholars; (3) Improve the degree completion rates of baccalaureate degrees in the biomedical and behavioral sciences of Bridges scholars (from 69% to 75%), by improving the quality of scientific literacy, improving the research training and professionalism with the goal of strengthening the development of a scientist identity among Bridges scholars. The development of a strong science skill set and science career identity among UR students is critical for their continuation on the science career pathway.